


So set me free and this time you'll be electrified...

by leblanc_apella



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leblanc_apella/pseuds/leblanc_apella
Summary: Prompt: beca's a barista and emily always sings at the coffeehouse. beca wants to ask emily on a date but the problem is emily always orders her coffee using "famous" musician names, so beca has no clue emily's actual name so ... ?? ensue awkwardness on both ends





	So set me free and this time you'll be electrified...

“Lady Gaga!”

Under any other circumstance, Beca would have staunchly refused to call out the name on the order. It was ridiculous, really, how this customer always used a different name (that of a famous musician) every time she ordered her latte. Though the fact that she was a tall, cute brunette honestly made the situation more a lot more frustrating than embarrassing. Beca scarcely even noticed the bewildered stares of the other customers as the girl practically skipped up to the counter to take the drink (which, by the way, Beca thought was equally ridiculous – that much sugar could not be safe for human consumption in one sitting). 

No, in fact, all Beca managed to notice was the gleam in the girl’s brown eyes, the beaming smile stretching across her face, and the melody of her giggle as she took the cup. Oh, and how absolutely unbelievably long her legs were. Beca sighed.

First it was Lorde. Then it was Taylor Swift, followed the next week by Katy Perry (the irony of which was not lost on Beca). Now it was Lady Gaga. And the reason it was so incredibly frustrating was because, for once in her life, Beca actually felt like she would’ve had the courage to ask her out on a date… if only she knew here real name.

“You know you could just ask her.” The voice came quietly from over Beca’s shoulder. Beca rolled her eyes, but otherwise her gaze didn’t leave the mystery girl, who was now sitting up on a stool on the small stage, tuning what Beca figured was a very expensive acoustic guitar. “I’m sure she’d tell you.”

“Oh, yea, great idea, Jesse,” she muttered. “I totally would be able to get through that conversation without stumbling over every other word and making a total ass of myself.” 

Jesse chuckled as he handed her another cup.

“I’m sure she’d find it endearing.”

“Not everyone finds awkwardness attractive,” Beca replied. She glanced at the name on the cup, squinting for a moment as she tried to decipher Jesse’s handwriting (which was, in Beca’s opinion, a skill really needed some form of higher education to truly develop). “Carl!” No one in the coffee house stood up to come retrieve the order. She sighed and looked at the cup again.

“Carol!” Jesse said. “Come on, my handwriting isn’t that bad.”

“Oh, trust me, it is,” Beca said. “Carol!” With that, a tall, middle aged blonde woman stood and came to collect the drink. With no more orders left, Beca leaned against the counter again, watching as the girl with too many names began her performance. Beca wasn’t a huge fan of her song choices, though not bad, they weren’t always really her style. Then again, it was pretty hard to play things that Beca would really enjoy in this setting with nothing but a guitar and a mic.

Still, her voice was incredible, and Beca found herself humming harmonies to the songs under her breath. She was no slouch with her guitar either, and her use of the loop pedals seated just beneath her feet was nothing short of brilliance (though, admittedly, Beca’s standards were pretty low, considering every other musician who she watched using them was just the same bland, crappy Ed Sheeran wannabe).   
Throughout the night, Beca’s attention was fixed on the girl’s performance. Once or twice, she looked over at Beca, who would quickly avert her gaze and pretend like she was busy.

“Yo! You going to help me with this or not?” She heard Jesse call from the other end of the counter. 

“Yea, yea,” she muttered as she walked over to help him clean the machine. She sighed again.

“Come on, Becs, it’ll be fine. Just introduce yourself and ask her out.” 

“I’ll look desperate.”

“Well, I mean, you kind of are,” Jesse said. Beca smacked him with the washcloth she had been using to wipe down the counter. Jesse laughed. “Kidding, kidding!” Beca rolled her eyes.

“You’re an idiot.”

“So are you if you don’t ask her out.”

Beca looked back at the girl, and she could’ve sworn she had been looking over at her for a split second. Beca shook her head and was about to return to her work when a familiar melody rang out through the coffee house.

“Oh… Becs, now you have to ask this girl out,” Jesse said as Beca watched, eyes wide and jaws agape, as the girl began her rendition of David Guetta’s Titanium. She waited with baited breath for the girl to begin singing… but she never did. Instead, the melody came from her guitar. She played an entire arrangement of almost every part of the song – vocal melody, bass line, drum beat, harmonies, everything – with nothing but that guitar. 

Beca swallowed anxiously, rooted to the spot for the entirety of the performance.

The crowd (which was admittedly, small, this was only a coffee shop after all), erupted in applause and cheers as the girl concluded the song. She stood up and gave a small bow, as well as a quick glance over to Beca, whose face burned bright red as their eyes met. She turned away quickly and resumed cleaning, even though it was obvious that there was little else to be cleaned. 

The customer’s began leaving shortly after. It wasn’t long before the place was all but empty, and Beca sighed as she leaned against the counter, her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. When she opened them, she was met with the sight of the mystery girl standing in front of the counter.

“Sorry, um,” the girl said, her eyes meeting Beca’s only briefly. “I know y’all are probably done for the night, but I was wondering if I could-” 

“You want another latte?” Beca asked. “Because that’s no problem, I can make it.” Beca found herself speaking unusually fast. 

“No, no, no, that’s not it,” she said quickly. “Um… I just wanted a black coffee, if that’s ok. I’m more tired than usual tonight, didn’t want to fall asleep on the road, ya know?” Beca blinked twice, staring at the girl for a moment.

“Oh,” she said, “Oh, sure. Sure!”

Beca scrambled to make the coffee. Fortunately, the coffee maker was the last thing she had yet to clean and get ready for closing, so it wasn’t any trouble. 

“Thanks,” the girl said as she laid a few dollar bills on the counter took the cup from Beca, blowing into the hot liquid before taking a small sip. 

“So… uh...” Beca said as she handed the girl her change. “Uh… anything else I can get you?”

The girl looked at her for a moment. 

“Umm, well...” She began. Then she shook her head. “Never mind, it’s stupid.” The girl laughed slightly as she turned to leave. 

“No, wait!” Beca said. “What is it?” 

The girl stopped. 

“I was just… wondering… if you’d like to, you know...”

“Like to what?”

“Oh, I don’t know, like, uh...” the girl said, the words coming out quickly and not entirely together. “Coffee?”

Beca stared for a moment.

“Do you want another coffee?”

“No, no, God, no, I’m an idiot!” The girl said shaking her head, her face now burning red. “I mean, you know, would you like to go get coffee with me, sometime, you know like, when you’re not working, I mean.”

“You mean like a date?”

“Yes?” The girl asked weakly. Beca smiled. 

“On two conditions,” Beca said and the girl’s face lit up.

“Sure! Sure, anything.” Beca giggled.

“Let’s get something besides coffee. I get kind of sick of it, working here, you know?”

“Oh my stars, of course!” The girl exclaimed, slapping herself on her forehead. “That was so stupid of me, God, I-”

“Hey, hey, it’s cool,” Beca said. “Seriously, it’s fine.” She smiled at the girl, who returned it eagerly.

“So what’s the second condition?”

“You’ve gotta tell me your name. Your real name.” The girl blushed. 

“Sorry about that… it’s just something my dad and I would do for fun when he used to take me to get coffee. The whole famous person name thing, that is.”

“No, it’s cool!” Beca said. “It’s fine, really.”

The girl smiled again.

“Emily,” she said. “Emily Junk.”

“I’m Beca,” Beca replied. The two stared at each other for a moment, with wide smiles still stretched across their faces, before the both looked away, laughing quietly. 

“So how about a movie tomorrow night?” Emily asked. Beca hummed for a moment as she considered it, movies not being her favorite activity, but… she figured this time it was worth the sacrifice.

“Sure,” Beca said.

“Great!” Emily exclaimed. “Umm, hold on, just let me get you my number.” She set the coffee down and frantically searched her pockets for something to write with and on. When she was unable to find anything, Beca simply grabbed a napkin and handed her a pen.

“Here,” she said.

“Thanks.”

Oh my God, Beca thought as Emily handed her the napkin with her name and number on it, even her handwriting is too gorgeous to be real.

“So, tomorrow night?” Beca asked with a smirk. Emily smiled again.

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.” 

No sooner had the door closed behind Emily did Beca hear another voice coming from behind her: “Well, that was the most painful thing I have ever witnessed… but congratulations.”

The rolling of Beca’s eyes was so intense that she nearly gave herself a migraine.

“Shut up, you weirdo,” she said, but her chagrin with Jesse was not enough to remove the smile from her face as she held tightly to the napkin, unable to take her eyes from the black ink now etched into it.


End file.
